A Perfectly Wonderful Mistake
by kaileeyp
Summary: "Optimus then did the most primely (and stupid) thing he might have ever done in his life... He offered the Decepticon's a home in the Arc until their ship was rebuilt." SOUNDWAVE/BLASTER


_Hi! _

_so despite the fact that mu OTP is this pairing, I haven't really written them together before... weird right? This fic is actually a gifted request to someone on AO3, but I thought Id put it here to.  
><em>

_This fic contains het, and naught robots... dont like dont read :)_

_For more info on gifted requests and art trades, check out my profile and PM me (I don't bite) _

_enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>A Perfectly Wonderful mistake<strong>

Blaster walked his way through the halls of the Arc, whistling a little tune he had heard on the radio. He looked around himself, noting all the new personal quarters, rooms that had just been added within the last month. There hadn't been this many new habitants on the arc in a very long time, after all, there weren't many bots just waltzing around looking for a place to stay during war time. Lately, however, there had been a change in rout so juristic that there wasn't really any other option. It had happened about a month ago, in the midst of a huge battle…

The Decepticon's war ship, the Nemesis, was as always, sitting at the bottom of the ocean. While the Autobots and Decepticons fought on the shore line, a few bombs had gone off against the hull of the Nemesis (contribution of Wheeljack). Of course, this was only supposed to put a few holes in the ship for a spy or two to slip in to gather data. But once again, Wheeljack held true to his usual habits. The bombs exploded, and when they exploded, they REALLY exploded. Those tiny little cherry bombs didn't just put sealable holes in the ship, oh no, those tiny little marble sized bombs completely destroyed the ship. The battle on shore paused in action as the entire ocean erupted into a foaming geyser of boiling water and shards of steel. The Decepticon's warship was completely destroyed, there was nothing left but a few chunks of warped metal. No one had ever seen Megatron look so hopeless and drained than he did that very day.

Luckily, most Decepticons had been on shore and not in the ship, except for one very unlucky mech. Poor, Poor Soundwave. He washed up on the shore in his Boom Box alt-mode, so dazed that he didn't even transform until Megatron coxed him to. His worried cassettes gathered around him as he sat silently in confusion trying to get a grip of what happened. Apparently he had been running through the halls, retrieving his gun to join the battle, when all of a sudden his world erupted into water. The ship vaporized around him, giving him a second to get enough air in his system to reach the surface. He had made it unharmed, except for a few nasty burns from the explosion, he was just lucky to have not been part of the explosion. Megatron was not amused, but many of the Autobots were.

Distressed by mistakenly destroying their only remaining home, and almost killing a carrier bot, Optimus did the most primely (and stupid) thing he might have ever done in his life. He offered the Decepticons a home in the Arc until their ship was rebuilt. The Autobots did not like this one bit, neither did the Decepticons. But Megatron really didn't have much of a choice, he had mechs to protect and feed, and Soundwave (Who was still sitting on the sand with blank optics) needed medical attention for his burns. With a huff, he agreed.

In order to keep peace for their stay, rules had been negotiated. The only way to keep their soldiers away from fighting each other was to create a partial truce. And so rules were created, and agreements were made. Actually, it had been surprisingly easy to. Somehow, Optimus and Megatron were able to easily agree on terms for a truce, one that would likely last for as long as it was needed. It was strange how much they could agree on, almost as if they had been fighting over nothing for the last thousand years.

At first, things had been tense. A few small brawls had broken out between opposing mechs, but it had been fairly easy to control. Over time grudges were dropped, and friends were made. Even a few relationships were built. The Decepticon's hadn't even began blue prints for their new ship, not that anyone was complaining. Life was pretty great at the moment, and no one was rushing to get back to war. A rumour had been going around that the top bots were negotiating a permanent truce, an end to the war. And that was damn all right with Blaster.

There were quite a few great things that came out of the truce for Blaster. When he had first been told that he had to share the only split spark quarters with Soundwave, he had been pretty ticked. There was no way he wanted to share a home with his arch enemy and his little army of hyperactive monsters. Besides, that would mean that both their sets of cassettes would have to live together with them. That's ten children. TEN. He had practically passed out at the thought. But in the end, he had been pleasantly surprised. Not only were the con Cassettes better behaved than he had guessed, but they also quickly made friends with his little guys. Ravage was the eldest, and defiantly most mature, but Blaster still caught him letting little Ratbat snuggle him. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were wonderfully smart and curious, they also got along nicely with Ramhorn and Steeljaw. As for Rumble and Frenzy… well they were certainly more like what blaster had expected. They were loud, and pushy at times, very stubborn, and constantly pulling pranks on other mechs around the base (though there were pretty hilarious). But Blaster could see their warm sparks when with their family, even if they tended to hide it with their humour and wildness. Besides, they made wonderful companions for Rewind and Eject.

And of course, there was Soundwave. At first both mechs had been pretty cold to each other, mostly choosing to ignore one another. But of course that couldn't last forever, they were going to have to get over it weather they liked it or not. So, slowly, both mechs began to drop grudges, make small talk, and relax around each other. They worked to adapt to each of their families traditions, Friday evenings were movie nights, as blaster had always done with his kids. And on Thursdays they would all go outside to empty parks or beaches, where the cassettes could run wild. Soundwave turned out to be quite the mech, he was smart, and kind, and had a rather witty (and surprisingly dark) sense of humour at times. He was great with the kids, and even Blaster's little ones warmed up to his shockingly patent and tender nature. He sure had a soft spot for younglings. Blaster very quickly, and very alarmingly, found himself falling for the other mech (much to his horror).

One day, Soundwave had slipped off his mask and visor to enjoy the fresh air at a nature reserve. The kids were off splashing and screaming in a lake, while the two mechs sat in the cool grass to watch the sun set. Blaster had felt his spark pitter patter around in his chest. Primus… 'Wave was gorgeous, such a handsome face, and those rare amber optics made Blaster want to serenade him then and there. Of course, Soundwave noticed the wide eyed stare in his direction, and quickly covered up again, turning away from Blaster. Oops.

But over time they had become pretty good friends, and Soundwave let down his walls, and mask.

It had happened a few weeks ago, while watching a movie with their cassettes. It had been Ramhorn's turn to pick a movie, he had chosen The Wizard of Oz. At first Rumble and Frenzy had groaned and complained about old movies being lame, but even they had paid rapt attention to the movie once they got into it. Blaster and Soundwave were sitting next to each other on the couch, with their cassettes all laying on the floor to get closer to the screen. Blaster didn't know why Soundwave was sitting so close to him. There was plenty of room on the large couch, but despite that, Soundwave was pressed right against his side. Maybe Soundwave was cold. Either way, Blaster sure as hell wasn't complaining. Blaster began to understand Soundwave's intentions when a soft set of lips were pressed against his in the middle of "ding dong the witch is dead". He eagerly obliged, and for the rest of the movie the two bots stole quick kisses from each other when the kids weren't looking.

As soon as the movie ended, they pretended than nothing had happened, and went back to their normal behaviour. This time however, there was a bit more confusion and tenseness between them. Both wanted to make the first move, but neither wanted to get turned down. They didn't even last a week before Blaster dragged Soundwave into a storage room for one heck of a make out session. The moment was spoiled by a confused Red Alert, who needed to get parts for repairing a security camera.

But one surprise make out session was all both mechs needed, so the next time they had time alone they confessed their feelings (and maybe fragged for a few solid hours… no big deal).

Blaster grinned to himself; who would have ever guessed that Soundwave would be his lover? It had only been 2 weeks since they began dating, but already everyone knew. Multiple mechs had asked them if it was just a rumour, and had been bewildered when told that it wasn't. No one had seen it coming, not even themselves. A message popped up in his HUD, his spark jumped around when he saw it was from Soundwave. It read "better hurry home, the kids went to a park… and I mean all of them." Blaster grinned when a second message accompanied it: "I'm all alone in this empty berth room…". His pace picked up to get back to their shared multi-roomed quarters. Blaster received a third message from Soundwave, the cheeky bugger: "hurry up and get inside of me before I personally hunt you down". He laughed and turned into the hall where their quarters were. He eagerly punched in the code and slipped into their home. He marched straight through the living room, past the private wash wracks, and right into Soundwave's berth room.

Laying on the bed, spread out perfectly for him, was his lover.  
>"It's about time" Soundwave purred as he slipped off his mask and visor. Blaster chuckled and slid atop the slightly smaller mech, "good things come to those who wait, love", he murmured in Soundwave audio. Soundwave scoffed, but eagerly pulled Blaster into a warm kiss, letting the other mech deepen it. Blasters servo gently slid over his hot frame, Soundwave moaned and spread his legs wider.<p>

"How long do we have 'til the kids get back?" Blaster asked between kisses. "Long enough" Soundwave answered, not sparing effort to make calculations.

Blaster ground his servo against Soundwave's panel, letting the other mech rock his hips for more friction. The telepath grabbed at Blasters shoulders, his fingers almost leaving dents in the solid plating. He reached up a servo to rub at Blasters Horn's, which were pleasantly sensitive. Blaster moaned softly, leaning down to suck on his lovers' neck.

Soundwave was suddenly pulled up into a different position, blaster was kneeling on the berth, with Soundwave sitting up to straddle his lap. Both mechs retracted their panels to reveal their arrays. Blaster grinned at Soundwave and gently teased his lovers' wet valve. Soundwave hissed, then whimpered, before lifting himself up, trying to get Blasters spike in him.

"Patience, Hun." Blaster purred, trailing open mouthed kisses down Soundwave's throat. Soundwave groaned and grasped Blasters spike in his servos, he could feel Blaster freeze for a moment, and exhale hotly against his neck. To prompt his lover into movement, Soundwave gently stroked the thick spike, hard enough to pleasure his lover, but light enough to keep it teasing. Blaster buried his face into Soundwave's neck, and groaned, giving a soft vibration against 'wave's throat.

Finally, Blaster had enough. He gripped Soundwave by his hips, and lifted him up. Soundwave latched onto Blaster's shoulders as he was positioned over the erect spike. They paused for a moment, enjoying the heated anticipation. Blaster watched a string of beaded lubricant slide form his lover's valve and fall onto his spike. Soundwave's face lit up bright pink as he felt the lubricant slide out. He whined and jerked his hips, too deep in the moment to think of something witty to say. Blaster's attention slid back to his lover's faceplates, and he grinned. Keeping eye contact, Blaster slowly lowered Soundwave's hip, letting his hard spike slide into the other mechs tight entrance. Soundwave moaned and off lined his optics, enjoying the sensation of being filled up completely.

He had gotten better, the first time they made love Soundwave was so tight that Blaster needed to stretch him out for almost twenty minutes. It had been so wonderful yet so frustrating at the same time, by the time Blaster spiked him, Soundwave was full on cussing at him. Blaster thought it was hilarious and cute, Soundwave didn't agree.

His reminiscing was brought to a rapid halt when he felt Blaster's spike begin to move inside him. He gasped and moaned, rocking his hips by habit. Blaster continued to kiss his blushing throat, as his servos guided Soundwave's hips up and down. Soundwave let out a series of sounds, arching his back and neck. He pushed his hips forward with each thrust, trying to grind Blaster's spike against that one sweet spot he had, he couldn't quite get it right. Blaster noticed his lover's attempts, and immediately pulled him forward, he knew he did it correctly when Soundwave cried out loudly. Blaster watched 'Waves face contort into different pleasured expressions, then pressed their lips together. They both moaned into the kiss and sped up their pace.

Soundwave gasped and broke away from the kiss, his helm fell back and his optics dimmed as the large spike pressed against his ceiling node in just the right way. Blaster could feel the slick valve tighten and quiver when he moved a certain way, so he took a tight hold of his lover's hips and continuality thrusted into that same spot. Soundwave's frame went rigid and he cried out, hanging on for dear life. The two mechs interfacing became faster, both were trembling with overflowing energy.

"nnng, ah! Blaster! I'm so close!" Soundwave sobbed out, his servos tightened on Blasters frame, digging into him. Blaster moaned hearing that perfect voice say his name like that, he pressed his lips against 'Waves audio and groaned "Me to baby, almost there". Feeling himself hit the very edge, Blaster gently grabbed Soundwave's chin, and pulled him into a hot kiss. Soundwave moaned loudly against Blasters mouth and overloaded. His frame was flooded with burning energy and heat, his back arched and he sobbed loudly. He could feel his valve ripple around the large spike, and then he felt a hot wash of transfluid wash over his valve as blaster filled him up with his own pleasure.

The couple panted for a moment, sitting in the same position. Blaster pressed his fore helm against Soundwave's, and off lined his optics, enjoying the moment. Soundwave draped himself over his lover, letting out a pleased sigh. Slowly, Blaster shifted, pulling himself out of Soundwave. His lover let out a small sound and flushed, feeling his mate's transfluid drip out of his valve. The two mechs rested next to each other in the warm berth. Blaster pulled Soundwave into his arms, and 'wave rested his helm against his chest plates, listening to the strong beating spark underneath. For a moment, they rested in silence, just enjoying their companions company.

And then Blaster spoke up "Ya know… I normally don't say things like this… but I am really, really glad that Wheeljack blew up your war ship". Soundwave laughed, and Blaster joined him. And for the moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><em>For more info on gifted requests and art trades, check out my profile and PM me (I don't bite) <em>

_kaileeyp _


End file.
